residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan Grey
'Lieutenant Duncan Grey '''was a police officer at the Northwick Police Department, when the police station began to become infected he took charge as Nicholas Hart was preoccupied with other matters. He is seen in both ''Resident Evil: Exodus and Resident Evil: First Hour. Biography Duncan Grey was a police lieutenant in the Northwick Police Department. He has been the departments "Officer of the Month" for the passed three months, as the pictures on the wall depict. He seems overly self-absorbed as he is seen cleaning his pictures in every episode, though his first speaking part, The Last Straw, reveals that he is also a more caring individual but still cowardous. As seen in the series, Duncan became bitten when Nicholas Hart became infected and as a last defense locked himself in his office and looked for medical supplies as survivors were attacked. It is assumed he is in denial as when Jack Daly arrives he screams at him "Don't open that door! I'm gonna be fine! Leave me alone!" though Daly is confused. he leaves him. When arriving to the Police Station in Resident Evil: Exodus, Warren Peace will walk passed Duncan's Office and see the door open. Blood has covered the desk and multiple tissues are sprewn everywhere covered in blood, meaning he problem tried to stop the bleeding with them. Duncan can be found against the wall, not far from the dead Jack Daly asking him to kill him as he is guilty for what happened at Northwick. He reveals that, in an attempt to take over for Nicholas Hart, he had forgotten numerous thing such as check the locks on the jail cells, which were breaking, and to get the latches on the front door repaired, which lead to the front door being brought door so easily. Though Warren assures him he'll be fine, Duncan tells him that there is a med-kit in the next room and the player goes off to get it. When they grab it, they will hear a low screaming sound and as the player returns they will see Duncan getting up. Revealing he is not only infected but zombified now. Gameplay In the game, Duncan is depicted in the evidence room near the door. His bite wound on his skull has left blood on his shirt and pants. When Warren finds him, he is crying in pain and guilt about what has happened and a cutscene plays as he tells what happened. After the cutscene, he tells the player that he is tired and finding it hard to keep his eyes opened. The player then goes out into the lobby and grabs the med-kit. When he returns Duncan is zombified, moving much faster than the average zombie and able to grab and bite the player quicker too. His weakness is to shoot the wound on his head, though shooting anywhere else also works but takes longer. In the final cutscene, Duncan falls back dead and Warren Peace runs to the roof where he enters a helicopter and leaves. Trivia *Duncan Grey resembles Marvin Branagh in multiple ways: They are both police officers, they both were bitten, and they both become zombies after the player arrives. *Though his lifepoints are higher than any other zombie, he still has the defence of one. This makes him one of the weakest bosses in the series. *In the series; he is wearing the traditional Tan Northwick Uniform, but mentions is Exodus that he changed his shirt before meeting the player. Why he has a Redwood City Police shirt is unknown. Category:Male Category:Police Officers Category:UndeadHero